


bite me

by astrume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrume/pseuds/astrume
Summary: tsukishima kei has a thing for being bitten (enter: kuroo tetsurou)or: human tsukishima meets vampire kuroo
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	bite me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apricate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricate/gifts).



> a quick halloween drabble :)
> 
> for inherent because you're a little **** for kurotsukki

Tsukishima does not want to be here.

His neck itches uncomfortably from where Yamaguchi had forced a choker onto him, claiming it helped to sell the quote sexy devil vibes unquote. He scowls at the memory — realistically he could just take it off but there’s something inside him telling him to not disappoint his best friend. 

The party’s in full swing around him, masses of people pressed closely together and music reverberating through the house. Tsukishima’s never really been good at names and here, where everyone’s eyes are covered by extravagant masks, he can barely recognise ten people in the room. When he says people, he uses it loosely. He’s pretty sure he sees the ears of half-shifted werewolves and the unnaturally sharp ears of the fae. 

Being human in a world growing more and more accustomed with the supernatural should probably bother him more, but for some reason, it doesn’t. It’s probably got something to do with Yamaguchi being the complete opposite of everything he had assumed about werewolves. His best friend’s always had the slight undercurrent of nerves accompanying everything he does, a stark contrast to the usual cockiness of werewolves. They’ve known each other for long enough that Tsukishima can safely say his best friend would never growl, or god forbid, start barking at him.

He digresses. Tsukshima knows he’s stalling, he’s going to have to move away from the entrance at one point. He had been planning to stick with Yamaguchi the entire night but the second they had entered, Yamaguchi had been swept away by his fellow werewolves. And here he is, still at the front door by himself. Tsukishima’s black mask provides a mild comfort from the eyes of the supernatural he knows are wary of what a human is doing in their midst. God, he needs a drink to deal with this.

Squeezing past the crowds of people, Tsukishima makes his way to the kitchen, where he sees red solo cups, typical college beer and the mixes of other stuff tailored to every species. In the dark of the room, he can barely make out what the bottles say and grabs a random drink, hoping to God it doesn’t taste like shit. 

“What’s a pretty human like you doing here?”

And that’s probably directed at him, Tsukishima scowls. There goes his plan of finding Yamaguchi and forcing him to stay by him for the night. Ignoring the comment, Tsukishima focuses on opening the bottle but before he can take a sip, the owner of the voice slides in front of him. It’s not just a boy. Judging by the sharp incisors Tsukishima can make out from the grin and the eyes that shine unnaturally bright, he’s dealing with a vampire. 

“Is it not obvious? I’m attending a Halloween party.” Tsukishima phrases bluntly, trying to not focus on the way the vampire’s grin only grows at his response. 

“Ooh, snarky are we?”

And fucking hell. If there’s one thing he hates about vampires, it’s the grace and the conventional beauty nearly every single vampire seems to possess. The one in front of him seems to rival his own height, a rare feat Tsukishima really encounters. He tries to focus on the red curls of paint that cover the vampire’s white mask but traitorously, Tsukishima’s eyes flicker to the vampire’s mouth. 

Or, to be specific, the pearly white fangs that looked fit to sink into the skin underneath his choker. Sue him, he’s played around and he  _ knows _ how good vampires can be with their teeth. 

“Yeah, and what’s it to you?” Tsukishima replies, setting his drink back down as the vampire inches even closer. 

“Nothing, it’s just—” a pause, as red eyes flicker down Tsukishima’s body and then back up to meet his eyes “—it’s refreshing.” Oh Jesus, Tsukishima’s only human and he blames the low simmer of heat in his stomach on the weeks he’s spent cooped up by himself, stressing over college. If Yamaguchi’s forced him to this party, he might as well make full use of it, shouldn’t he?

He opens his mouth to introduce himself but the vampire beats him to it, cold hands coming up to grip Tsukishima’s. “I’m Kuroo.” Another momentary pause, where his thumb strokes Tsukishima’s own, warm hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Frankly, Tsukishima is mildly impressed with how forward the vampire is. He carries himself with a sort of self-confidence that borders the line between overly-cocky and annoying and being…just  _ right _ .

“Tsukishima.” He utters, proud his voice remains steady and unbothered despite the flame in his stomach. 

Kuroo repeats his name, tongue curling around the syllables, testing the weight of it in his mouth. Tsukishima’s mouth feels dry and he wishes he still had the drink in his hand, but Kuroo seems content in keeping his hand between his own icy ones. 

“Let’s go upstairs, Tsukishima.” Kuroo’s voice leaves no room for argument (not that Tsukishima was even thinking of denying him). He nods, once, and watches as Kuroo’s face lights up in a way that contrasts the whole assertive vampire persona he’s got going on. It’s endearing. Not letting go of his hand, Kuroo turns around and starts shouldering his way past people and to the staircase. Tsukishima is helpless but to follow.

They’ve made their way upstairs and to a relatively empty corridor that leads to two bedrooms. It seems people heading upstairs are only looking for bedrooms and there are only sparse glances to where Tsukishima and Kuroo stand in the corner of a hallway, partially hidden in the darkness. 

Red eyes stare intently at golden brown and Tsukishima swallows against the way he feels as if he’s being assessed. Kuroo seems to pick up on the slight apprehension at being so far removed from the party and smiles gently. Up here, away from everyone else, Kuroo seems to grow softer and more genuine. But Tsukishima’s not naive enough to think that he still doesn’t harbour some form of bloodlust. 

“Can I?” Kuroo’s question breaks through the static energy in the air, as his hand motions to the choker on Tsukishima’s neck. “Go ahead,” Tsukishima whispers back, feeling a slight thrill shoot up his spine. Pale hands come up to his neck and gently undo the clasp that holds his choker in place, brushing against his sensitive flesh. Tsukishima shivers and Kuroo’s eyes seem to practically glow in the darkness. 

He knows what’s coming next and he knows that by not saying anything, he’s giving Kuroo full permission. There’s an invisible contract between them and from the second Kuroo’s hands had touched his neck, Tsukishima had taken a pen and signed his name on dotted lines.

Kuroo slides the mask off his face and Tsukishima takes in the sight of the vampire’s face, unmasked and open. He’s gorgeous as expected and without the mask obscuring the upper half of his face, Kuroo’s bloodlust appears as clear as day. There’s a flash, and then suddenly, warm air puffs against his neck. Tsukishima waits with bated breath as teeth graze against his pulse point before finally, slowly, sinking in.

Blood trickles slowly down his neck but as always, the passage of time becomes distorted and all he can focus on is the slight pinch in his neck and the way his body seems to slip in and out of reality. It might have been a few seconds, or a few minutes, Tsukishima really can’t tell, but Kuroo eventually draws back. His eyes are half lidded and heavy and as he takes in Tsukishima’s face, another wave of hunger seems to possess Kuroo. 

The vampire leans back in and places a firm kiss against the puncture wounds, plush lips practically searing against Tsukishima’s skin. Tsukishima swallows down the whimper that threatens to escape and fists a hand into the mess of black hair. His legs are shaky and it’s too much, his trembling hand gently tugs Kuroo’s head back. Kuroo takes the signal and backs away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Against pale skin, Tsukishima spots a flash of red — his blood. 

He raises an unsteady hand and presses against the wound, pulling his hand back and staring, as if in a trance, at the blood that stains his finger. His nerves feel set alight and it’s  _ different _ to the vampires he’s had bite him before. There’s something about Kuroo that makes him want to bare his neck until it’s littered with teeth marks. If anything, Kuroo seems to feel the same way, eyes darting quickly between Tsukishima’s neck and to where his eyes are beneath the mask.

“Why don’t we get out of here?” Kuroo suggests lowly, voice coarse. “And then maybe you can take off that mask.”

Tsukishima can only nod dumbly. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this lil fic that i wrote way too fast   
> grammar was a social construct in this fic, apologies for any glaring errors!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3 :)


End file.
